1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a background content of a terminal, and more specifically, to a method of operating background content and a terminal supporting the same in which a background content area provided as default to a terminal may be actively controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal supports call functionality and is used in various ways due to its convenience of use and ease of portability. The portable terminal provides various input methods to provide user functionality. For example, a conventional portable terminal provides a touch screen including a touch panel and a display unit such that a user's operation performed to select a specific image outputted to the display unit is processed on the touch panel. Also, the portable terminal generates a touch event according to a corresponding user's operation and controls an application program corresponding to a user function based on the generated touch event.
Also, the conventional portable terminal is constructed to provide a large size screen in order to support various user functionality. Accordingly, a user places icons or images for operating various user functions on the large size screen and uses a specific user function by selecting a corresponding icon or image to execute the associated user function.
Additionally, the conventional portable terminal provides a background screen function. Accordingly, the user places various content such as a specific picture, image or avatar on a background screen and views the various content. However, in an environment in which the large size screen is supported, a background screen operating function is rather degraded. That is, in a recently developed portable terminal, in order to enable prompt selection and operation of the user function, an icon or image for selecting the user function described above is placed on an upper layer of the background screen, and thus, an image of the background screen is covered by such icon or image. Namely, in operating the portable terminal, a technology that allows faster and easier operation of a user's function of convenience rather causes difficulty to display a picture or image that is placed on the background screen for user's viewing.
In addition, in the conventional mobile terminal, in order for the user to replace a picture or image disposed on the background screen with another picture or image, the user must select a specially prepared menu to select various low sub-categories. Accordingly, there exists inconvenience in changing the background screen. Consequently, in order to avoid the above-described inconvenience, the general practice is to not replace a picture or image of the background screen. Accordingly, a benefit of the background screen, in which a picture or image desired and needed by the user is visible and viewable, is not often utilized, such that the background screen is degenerated into a useless feature.